Pendamping Pengantin Pria
by Uzumaki Arisa
Summary: "Aku memberimu waktu satu jam sampai Sakura menjemputku untuk datang ke altar. Bawa aku pergi sekarang, atau Sakura yang akan membawaku pergi." Special untuk merayakan Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #9


\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **Pendamping Pria**

 **Special for FID 09**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

Putih dimana-mana.

Pemandangan itu yang tertangkap oleh sepasang bola mata saphire milik Naruto. Tak luput oleh busana yang dipakai oleh tamu undangan pernikahan yang sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi ruangan ini. Tak terkecuali dirinya yang sekarang memaki tuxedo warna putih. Kelihatan mencolok memang dengan warna rambutnya yang kuning dan warna tan kulit tubuhnya.

Pernikahan? Memang betul ini pernikahan, pernikahan sahabat karibnya. Sahabat sedari kecil yang tumbuh bersama, sekolah bersama, kuliah bersama, sampai tempat kerja pun mereka menjadi satu. Haha, tak menyangka Naruto bisa selama ini bergaul dengan Sasuke—sahabat karibnya—selama itu.

Sahabat karibnya sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, memakai tuxedo warna putih, hanya saja dengan model yang berbeda. Tangan tan-nya tengah merapikan kerah tuxedo yang melilit leher Sasuke. Agaknya Sasuke risih dengan kerah tuxedo yang ketat tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus terbiasa.

"Tak aku kira kau akhirnya menyusulku, Sasuke," Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Maksud dari menyusul di sini, Sasuke akhirnya menikah, setelah Naruto menikah duluan. Ya, Naruto sudah menikah, tiga tahun lalu, walaupun akhirnya Naruto bercerai. Dan ini secara tidak langsung membuat Naruto teringat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Naruto menikah, Sasuke membenarkan kerahnya sama persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terkekeh.

"Nah, sudah tampan kau sekarang, Sasuke."

Sasuke berbalik menghadap kaca. "Kau tahu, ini sungguh tidak nyaman, leherku serasa dicekik."

Naruto tertawa, "Cobalah terbiasa, setidaknya sampai acara pernikahan ini selesai."

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Sasuke mengajaknya makan Mi Ramen di Kedai Ichiraku. Hal langka, mengingat Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan Mi Ramen, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tiada hari tanpa Mi Ramen. Naruto meng-iya-kan saja ajakan Sasuke. Sesampai di Kedai Ichiraku ketika Naruto tengah asyik menyantap Mi Ramennya, ia tersedak setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke kalau ia akan menikah dan memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping pria di acara pernikahannya.

Tentu saja Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah teman sekantor Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura adalah gadis berparas cantik dan pintar.

Usai makan Mi Ramen di Kedai Ichiraku, lantas mereka ke bioskop menonton film yang jauh-jauh hari sudah mereka tunggu, lalu mereka ke _game center_ , dan terakhir minum bir. Sepanjang itu pun Naruto menahan kepedihan hatinya, dan ketika Naruto menapakkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya, akhirnya Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir sunyi.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Sejak dulu. Sudah berlangsung lama.

Naruto kira ketika Naruto memutuskan menikah ia akan bisa melupakan perasaan terlarangnya. Namun itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Justru pernikahannya berakhir perceraian saat istrinya menyadari bahwa Naruto mencintai orang lain.

Naruto kira ketika ia menerima permintaan atasannya untuk transfer ke Osaka, rasa cintanya akan menghilang seperti Naruto yang menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Tetapi lagi-lagi—hal itu sia-sia.

Di malam itu Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya. Terbesit di pikiran Naruto untuk menyatakan rasa cintanya ke Sasuke tetapi Naruto takut semua tidak akan menjadi sama.

Keputusan yang hanya bisa ia ambil adalah memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan. Memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi berbeda. Setelah aku mengucapkan janji pernikahanku, aku akan satu rumah dengan calon istriku. Hidup bersama dengannya. Menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama dengan calon istriku." Sasuke yang semula menghadap cermin kini kembali menghadap Naruto. "Yang artinya tidak akan ada lagi banyak waktu denganmu."

Sasuke meraih sisi wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, membuat Naruto sedikit berjingkat. Walaupun mereka sudah berteman lama, tidak sekali pun Sasuke menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku menyerah ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikah. Tidak mungkin aku merusak kebahagiaanmu hanya karena perasaanku ini." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Perih melihatmu bersama dengan istrimu setiap waktu. Dimana ada kau, di sana ada istrimu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja ada kau, ada istrimu, karena kalian sepasang suami istri."

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding seraya memandang Naruto yang masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Malam sebelum sidang perceraianmu, istrimu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku, mengajakku minum sake. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah istrimu yang memerah karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Dia memakiku. Sumpah serapah dia katakan padaku. Dia bilang aku orang yang brengsek karena aku sudah merebut suaminya. Istrimu tidak terima dengan kenyataan kalau suami yang dia cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain, menjadikan dia hanya sebagai pelarian."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau mencintaiku. Itu kata mantan istrimu. Benarkah, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perasaan yang ia simpan dalam-dalam ternyata sudah diketahui begitu lama. Hanya saja Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi, kalau Sasuke juga mencintainya, kenapa ia malah menikahi orang lain?

"Aku menikah karena desakan keluargaku," ujar Sasuke seakan-akan mendengar isi hati Naruto. "Setelah kau bercerai dengan istrimu, lama aku menunggu hanya sekedar untuk mendengar ucapan cintamu padaku, Naruto. Tapi—seperti yang kau tahu sekarang. Bahkan ketika satu jam lagi aku akan menjadi milik orang lain pun, kau sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Naruto masih tidak bergeming.

"Dulu aku memang menyerah terhadapmu, tapi sekarang tidak, tidak setelah aku mendengar kau mencintaiku dari mulut mantan istrimu. Aku memberimu waktu satu jam sampai Sakura menjemputku untuk datang ke altar. Bawa aku pergi sekarang, atau Sakura yang akan membawaku pergi."

Dari hati kecilnya bohong kalau Naruto tidak senang bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Yang tidak Naruto mengerti, kenapa Sasuke memilih cara yang rumit seperti ini?

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini untuk melihat seberapa besar cintamu padaku. Akan percuma hidup denganmu jika kau tidak mencintaku sebesar aku mencintamu. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Naruto. Cukup besarkah cintamu padaku sampai kau ingin membawaku pergi dari sini sekarang juga?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok cantik Sakura yang terbalut gaun pernikahan warna putih. Begitu anggun. Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo sekarang kita ke depan. Para tamu undangan sudah hadir semua."

Sasuke beranjak dari sandarannya. "Ah, bahkan ini belum ada satu jam, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Aku rasa aku harus ke depan dengan Sakura sekarang." Mata hitam itu memandang lurus Naruto. "Aku kira aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Belum sampai Sasuke melangkah jauh dari Naruto, Naruto sudah keburu menggapai tangan Sasuke. Menggenggam erat. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya!"

Lantas Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Mereka berdua terus berlari meninggalkan upacara pernikahan itu, tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran tamu hadirin yang sudah datang, tidak mempedulikan pandangan bingung orang tua Sasuke.

Mereka terus berlari.

"Hei Naruto, mau kau bawa kemana aku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya jika kau membawaku per—"

Belum habis pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto membentak. "Bisakah kau diam, Sasuke?! Kau ingin hidup bersamaku apa tidak?!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto, membiarkan kemana dirinya dibawa oleh Naruto.

Sasuke hanya ingin hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Simpel, bukan?

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **END**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/


End file.
